Dernier Moment
by Arthur V. Alder
Summary: Leur dernier moment passé ensemble. [Participation au Challenge d'Été du Collectif NoName]


Ceci est une participation au **Challenge d'été du Collectif NoName**! Le thème choisi est: _Derniers Moments_ , par **EmilieKalin**!

Petit blabla sur ce qu'est le Collectif avant de vous laisser continuer: c'est un rassemblement d' qui participent à des challenges mensuels afin de stimuler notre motivation à écrire. On peut aussi bien participer en écrivant ou en reviewant ce que les écrivent! Tout ça dans la bonne humeur et dans la joie de partager une passion commune!

Le Défi de l'auteur: _Quel a été le livre (ou l'histoire) le (la) plus dur(e) à lire, voire que vous n'avez pu finir? Et pourquoi ?  
_ Pour des raisons tout à fait évidentes, _Le Silmarillion_ de **J.R.R Tolkien** a été une vraie plaie à lire! C'est un dédale de lieux, de personnages! Très enrichissant quand on s'intéresse à la Terre du Milieu mais très laborieux pour quelqu'un comme moi qui n'est pas habitué à lire!

Pour d'autres raisons, _La Maison de Soie_ d' **Anthony Horowitz** a aussi été difficile à lire pour le sujet abordé. Même si j'ai du la lire cinq fois depuis, la première lecture ne fut pas des plus agréables! Je ne parle pas de l'écriture mais de l'histoire en elle-même.

Je vous laisse avec ma participation, en espérant que cela vous plaise!

ENJOY!

* * *

Nous ne nous parlions plus depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. John était très faible et je ne trouvais plus les mots pour le rassurer. Tout m'apparaissait fade, dénué de sens, sans lumière, sans vie. Après toutes ces années à ses côtés, je me demande comment a-t-il pu supporter mes nombreux silences. Ces heures passées à l'ignorer. Ces heures passées à ignorer son absence, me réfugiant dans mon Mind Palace tandis que j'aurais pu simplement lui parler.

Aujourd'hui le temps me manquait. Il nous manquait à tous les deux. Le voir allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital me donnait la nausée. J'aurais voulu hurler au monde mes sentiments, lui murmurer au coin du feu, blotti l'un dans les bras de l'autre comme nous aurions du le faire depuis bien des années. Mon esprit fonctionnait encore à plein régime, mon cœur battait la chamade à chaque bip strident de son moniteur cardiaque. Ma gorge était nouée, de nombreux sanglots s'y agglutinaient sans que je sois capable de laisser couler mes larmes. Seule ma main avait pris l'habitude de serrer la sienne, comme seul contact, seul geste de tendresse. Seule présence.

Son teint était blafard, lui qui normalement bronzait facilement. Ses traits tirés par la maladie, les poches sous ses yeux paraissaient si profondes, témoignant des années passées à me suivre dans mes nuits blanches. Son corps trapu de militaire était devenu une branche frêle prête à casser à chaque assaut de l'impétueux vent qui balayait nos vies. _Comme tu vas me manquer…_

 _Que vais-je faire de mes jours ? Qui me préparera mon café le matin ? Qui m'écoutera élucider des enquêtes ? Qui me prodiguera le plaisir d'être vivant ? Qui pourra encore me stimuler ? Qui me rappellera tous ces merveilleux moments passés ensemble ?Qui se souviendra de notre folle jeunesse.. ?_

Alors que je me réveillais d'une courte sieste dû à un manque incommensurable de sommeil, je découvrais le regard de John posé sur moi. Un timide sourire illuminait son visage pâle.  
« Sherlock… murmura-t-il. »

Sa voix. Si douce et rassurante. Cette même voix qui tant de fois m'avait apaisé. Son sourire s'entendait. Des mois que je ne l'avais plus entendu, si bien que mon esprit avait fini par presque l'oublier. Subitement ma gorge s'allégea, mon regard s'embua et mes joues devinrent rapidement humides.

« Oh John... »

Ma voix. Si rauque et dure. Cette même voix qui tant de fois l'avait étonné. Ma tristesse le désarmait. Des mois que je retenais ces sanglots, si bien que j'avais oublié ce cœur battant dans ma poitrine. Finalement nos lèvres se touchèrent, nos regards se fermèrent et de nos joues ruisselaient des années d'amour inavoué. _Comme tu vas me manquer…_

 _Que vais-je faire pour pallier à ce manque ? Qui pourra sécher mes larmes ? Qui me guidera dans les ténèbres ? Qui me donnera assez de courage de continuer ainsi ? Qui saura m'aimer pour qui je suis ? Qui pourra se souvenir de nous, à part moi ?_

* * *

Si tu as aimé, tu peux laisser une petite review ou venir en discuter en MP! Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on a plu à des lectures, ça motive et redonne du courage pour la suite de nos projets! Et c'est hyper enrichissant d'avoir des avis venus de différents horizons! En tout cas, merci à toi d'être arrivé jusqu'ici! :D


End file.
